Like Mother, Like Daughter
by glofigs24
Summary: What would happen if Alice never went back home, what if she stayed in wonderland with Hatter? Alice and Hatter are living a perfect existance until Dodo threatens wonderland and the resistance. Alice ends up using outside sources to try and defeat him.
1. Chapter 1

Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Fandom:** Alice

**Characters: ** Hatter, Alice, and Jack.

**Story:** Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings/Spoilers:** None, aside from generic Wonderland canon

**Author's Note:** So This is Chapter 1. I know an Alice fic has been done to death but I just couldn't resist this epicness.

**Summary:** What would happen if Alice never went back home, what if she stayed in wonderland with Hatter? Alice and Hatter are living a perfect existence until Dodo threatens wonderland and the resistance. Alice ends up using outside sources to try and defeat him.

Like Mother, Like Daughter

I never thought I would be living in Wonderland with my mother and my one true love, Hatter. It all started when I fell through the looking glass whilst following my boyfriend at the time, Jack. But then I met Hatter and little by little my heart changed directions and I started to trust him and fall in love with him. So when the time came to leave Wonderland behind, my heart was split. There I was standing in front of the man I love trying to decide to either stay in wonderland with Hatter or go back home to my mother. When the next thing I knew I was being whisked away by two of the suits. I knew right then and there what I had to do. So I karate chopped the two suits, ran over to Hatter (just about tackled the poor guy), and gave him the longest, sweetest, sexiest kiss that would make even porn actors blush. "Does this mean what I think it means?" Hatter asked when we both pulled away from each other. "You bet it does Hatter, just call it a scratch in" I answered. Then Hatter made that grin of his that I love so much. So with hands held we walked out of the station. Since Hatter's tea shop got ransacked by Mad March and the suits, we have to stay in the great library but at least this time we don't have to hide out anymore. Ever since Jack became king the refuges don't have to live in squalor anymore. The library actually has become a nice little hotel. Over time, the resistance ceased to exist; it just wasn't needed anymore, since the Queen was overthrown. Hatter is just glad he doesn't have to be on both sides anymore to survive. So now he can be and do whatever he wants.

One day jack came to see us. We were in the middle of eating dinner when we hear a knock on our door. "Alice let me in, its Jack." We both look at each other with the same shocked look on our faces. We were both thinking the same thing, what the hell is the King of Wonderland doing here, ex boyfriend or no. "Coming Jack" we both say at the same time. So I open the door and what do you know, the king is standing right before us. "Come in Jack" Hatter said. So Jack enters and we all sit at our kitchen table. "What can we do for you, your majesty" Hatter asked. "Jack, please call me Jack, Hatter, and you too Alice" Jack answered. "So the Queen couldn't make it this evening?" I asked Jack. "No she is meeting with Caterpillar, I am supposed to meet up with them later" Jack replied. After I decided to stay in Wonderland and be with Hatter, Jack realized that he really does have feelings for the Duchess after all, once he knew the real Duchess and not the puppet his mother turned her into. "How's your mother coping with living in the real world?" I asked. "She is having a hard time with all the changes. She can't stop giving orders to people; let's just say that to my mother, this is a real eye opener. But I am actually not here for a social call, I actually have some business to discuss with you both" Jack said. "About what?" Hatter asked. "The Dodo is planning a revolt against us" "But why?" I ask. "It seems that he doesn't approve of how we handled my mother, just throwing her out of Wonderland, he seems to think she deserved more, maybe even harsher punishment than that." Jack answered. "What? After all we've done for him over the years, keeping the refuges warmth and fed all these years!" Hatter was outraged and I can't say I don't blame him. "So what do you need us to do Jack?" I asked. "If we can somehow convince Dodo that it was the right thing to do, get him to see reason and call off the revolt…" "Then we don't have to be at war again" I finished. "Exactly" said Jack. I look over at Hatter " OK, we will talk it over, put our heads together and see what we can come up with, if we can come up with something" I said. Jack looked relived "Hatter you are a lucky man indeed" "and don't you forget it" Hatter muttered. "Ok well, I must be off" we said our goodbyes and closed the door behind Jack. So what are we going to do?" Hatter asked me, as if I had all the answers.

After an hour of brainstorming it finally came to me. Of course! I can't believe I didn't think of it before! So I turn to Hatter and say "Hatter. I got it! My mother!" Hatter just looked at me like I was mad "What are you talking about? How on earth can your mother help us here? plus how are we even going to get her here" " My mother used to be a freedom fighter back in the day" "Brilliant! That is brilliant! but hold on. Wait a minute. How are we going to get her here?" Hatter asked again. "We have connections now, remember? At the palace, we can talk to Jack and get him to reopen the looking glass." "You know," said Hatter "that is just so crazy it just might work" so off I go to see my ex-boyfriend and new King of Wonderland.

At the door of the palace I have no trouble getting in to Jack's office. Hmm, I think to myself, knowing the king personally does have its perks. The doors open and I go in. Jack gets up from his desk looking very regal. It's so strange to see him like this when for so long he seemed so normal and ordinary to me. It is funny how different Jack and Hatter are in every way. "Alice, what can I do for you today?" Jack asked as soon as walk in. "Hatter and I have been brainstorming all day" "and…." Jack interrupted " and Hatter and I think we have the perfect solution, we were thinking that maybe you can reopen the looking glass so that we can go back to the real world and bring my mother who used to be a freedom fighter, here to Wonderland, so if anyone can stop dodo its her" I explained. "You are sure about this Alice?" Jack asked "I am pretty sure ya" I said. "Ok if you are positive that this is the way to go, than I trust you. I grant you access to the looking glass, the only catch is you must go alone, no one else can go through with you, not even me" I think about this for a minute, I don't know if I can do this without Hatter, After all, Hatter stood by me from the second I came to Wonderland. But I know he would want me to do this if it would help save Wonderland from turmoil again. So with slight gulp I say "Okay"

So off I go to pack for a trip to see my mother. The night of my departure, Hatter came to see me to say goodbye. "You're sure about this Alice?" he asked. "Why does everyone keep asking me that, if anyone can help us it's my mother, and if anyone can understand that its you" I replied. "Ok Alice, I trust you" Hatter whispered "I wish you were coming with me Hatter" "I know, Alice, I love you, you know that" now it was my turn to say "I know and I you, but I have to do this for Wonderland, for our future" I added. Then Hatter did the sweetest thing any human being can do to another. He wrapped his arms around me and held me for as long as I'd let him. Then I started to cry, so he took my face in his hands and kissed me so long and hard I couldn't contain myself. That night, we made love. Twice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Like Mother, Like Daughter Chapter 2**

**Fandom:** Alice

**Characters: **Hatter, Alice, Carole, and Jack.

**Story:** Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings/Spoilers:** None, aside from generic Wonderland canon

**A****uthor's Note:** I know an Alice fic has been done to death but I just couldn't resist this epicness.

**Summary:** What would happen if Alice never went back home, what if she stayed in wonderland with Hatter? Alice and Hatter are living a perfect existence until Dodo threatens wonderland and the resistance. Alice ends up using outside sources to try and defeat him.

The morning of my departure, I was feeling nervous and thinking about that famous saying" you can never go home again" and how at this moment how untrue that statement really is. Because you can go home again, I am proof of that. So that day, I met jack in the hall where the looking glass is in the palace. "Alright, this is as far as I go, the rest is up to you Alice" Jack said. "Ok, thank you so much for doing this Jack, it means the world to me" " Of course, anything to save wonderland from Dodo, I do still care about you Alice, you do know that, even though we both found love with other people"

"I do know that, I also know that we are much better as friends then we ever were as a couple" " yes we are, aren't we?, well this is where I must leave you, dear Alice, goodbye Alice and good luck with everything" and then we gave each other one of the most awkward hug two exes can expect to give to one another. So off I went stepping one foot in front of the other into the looking glass not knowing where I will land.

Before I knew it I was face down on my own bed. What the? How did I get here? Did I just land in my own house, on my own bed? How is that possible? So I get off of the bed, walk over to my bedroom door and slowly turn the knob to open. I open the door and see my mother drinking coffee at the kitchen counter while reading the New York Times. "Ah there you are Alice" she said "You slept in rather late this morning, it's almost noon" "Oh is it? I guess I wasn't paying attention to the time" I answered, playing along. So I go over to the cabinet where the mugs are and put the kettle on the stove for tea. "Since when do you drink tea? I thought you hated it" mom asked with a laugh. "I don't know, I thought I would give it another try" I shrugged. What I really wanted to say was that ever since I started living with Hatter I have been drinking tea more and more. "Listen mom, there is something I want to discuss with you" I started "yes dear" Mom answered. I took a deep breath and said "This is going to sound crazy to you but um a few days ago when I went after jack, I tripped and fell threw this looking glass that brought me to a place called Wonderland where I fought the Red Queen and her suits, found out the truth about Jack, and fell in love with a wonderful Hatter. I live in wonderland now with my husband, Hatter. The reason I came back was because we need your help. There is this bad guy named Dodo that is threatening Wonderland and trying to start a war. So I figured that since you used to be a freedom fighter and all, then I thought maybe, just maybe you can join us and help us fight and defeat Dodo and his revolt." Whew! After I finished, mom started laughing hysterically. "No mom, I'm serious, this is not a joke" as soon as mom saw that I was being as serious as a heart attack, her expression mirrored mine. It was then that he agreed to help.

The next day mom and I stood in front of my bedroom mirror, ready to jump, when all of a sudden mom stops me. "Wait! Before we do this, I just want to tell you that I am so proud of you for doing this. For fighting what is right, for what you believe in. That is exactly what I was doing when I was your age. You truly are your mother's daughter. I love you Alice, come here" we gave each other the biggest hug, squeezing so tight and I whispered in my mom's ear " I love you too mama" then we both let go, held hands and jumped into the looking glass back to wonderland.

When mom and I stepped threw the Looking Glass, Jack was there waiting for us as if days haven't gone by. Just like he was when I left to get mom 3 days ago. "Ah Alice, Mrs. Hamilton nice to see you again" Jack greeted us as he bent down and kissed mom on her right hand. "Yes quite. And please Jack, call me Carole, so shall we get started? What do I need to know about this Dodo guy?" Mom asked. "well, mom, I was thinking maybe we can go back to my place and talk there, it will also give you a good chance to meet my husband, Hatter" I answered. And before she could say anymore I led her to my cute little cottage I share with Hatter, with Jack following behind.

When we get to my place, I open the door and am pleasantly surprised to see my favorite flowers on the kitchen table and my favorite Hatter sitting at it waiting for me to return home. I am so excited to see him that I just can't help but tackle him right then and there in front of everybody. After we let go of each other I said "Mom, this is my husband, Hatter" "Oh, um nice to meet you Hatter, is it? "Mom asked. "Yes and may I call you Carole? "Hatter said "No, call me Mrs. Hamilton" Mom answered. "Oh ok, Mrs. H" Hatter replied with a laugh. "Just Mrs. Hamilton, not Mrs. H" Mom said dead serious. "Oh" Hatter said, taken back. "So why are you called Hatter? Is it because you wear a hat?" Mom asked.

As I lead everyone into the living area, to the sofa Hatter answered "Well, no. it's because I am always there when they pass the hat, so to speak, philanthropy, generosity, call it what you will, it's who I am" "who's they?" Mom asked. "You know, people out there" Hatter replied pointing towards the front door. "Oh" Mom answered. "Well, now that we got that established, lets get down to business, shall we?" Jack said dryly. "Yes, of course, just the reason I am here after all." Mom answered for all of us. I think its time I intervened so I said "well, like I said before, Mom used to be a freedom fighter, so if anyone can help us defeat Dodo its you Mom" I said. "Yes darling, well the first thing you need to do is cook us something to eat because I know I for one is starving, anyone else?" my mother sure knows how to embarrass me doesn't she? "Now, that you mention it," Jack said "I am a little hungry". Thanks Jack I want to say. I can't believe this! "Fine, mother, I'll be right back everyone" I said gritting my teeth. As I started to go into the kitchen Hatter said "I'll come in and help you Alice" "Thank you Hatter, that is very nice of you" I said gratefully. Hatter is so sweet! I can't believe I am so lucky to have found him.

In the kitchen, Hatter and I were preparing some food when Hatter turned to me and said "Is it just me or does your mother already hate me?" "She is just being a little protective especially after dad left, she wants to make sure that same doesn't happen to me" I answered. "But she loves Jack, she is just swooning over Jack, Jack can do no wrong in her book" Hatter replied. "Honey, don't be ridiculous!" "Alice, come on" Hatter said rubbing my shoulders from behind. "OK well maybe she is, but she takes some warming up to people, she just met you. Give her some time. Besides, she is totally blindsided by you being my husband, and that's another thing, she wasn't even invited to the wedding" "But Alice darling, that is the thing, weddings aren't as big of a deal in Wonderland as they are in your world. It was just an ordinary ceremony, just you, just me, No one else." "I know that Hatter. But she doesn't, to her one minute I am with Jack and in love with him, the next thing she knows, I am living in this strange place, married to this guy she has never even met. And who I am madly in love with by the way" Interesting choice of words. But, ok I see your point Alice" Hatter says giving up. "Thank you Hatter" I wrap my arms around him and give him a nice long kiss. Then we go back into the living area with the food tray in hand.

Back in the living area, Hatter and I come back to find mom and Jack laughing gaily about something. Hatter shoots me a "what I tell you" look. "So" I interrupt "What's so funny in here?" "Oh nothing darling, Jack was just telling me a funny story about a tea called adorkable and what it does to men with an intelligent mind, that's all" Mom answered. "Oh, Alright then" I said. "Maybe we should discuss tactics on how we are going to defeat Dodo and his army." Hatter said before anyone could say anymore. "That is actually a good point, thank you sweetie for getting the ball rolling" I encouraged, patting Hatter on the knee. "Yes well, how about we trick him into giving him some sort of tea that will make him change his mind and back away, but here is the catch, we collect the tea by not using oysters but his men" Jack suggested. "No way would that work, we can never get close enough to him, his men will kill us before we even get a chance to get anywhere near him" Hatter added. " well, maybe we can get dormouse send a message to him, a threat or some kind of deal to get him to leave Wonderland for good, something like that." I suggested. "This guy sounds lethal. He doesn't sound like the type of guy that will cooperate with us or anyone. Guys! Guys! What we need is a battle plan, cover all your bases, prepare for everything and anything." Mom pep talked. "I got it! Here is what we can do What if Carole enters his chamber and tries to seduce him to find his absolute weakness. I can coach you on the password, Dodo everything. I believe he is still living underground and using the secret elevator. Since there is a bigger, better library now and since the Queen was defeated the resistance don't have to use it for shelter anymore. So it's just sitting there abandoned with the Dodo still using it for his residency. If we somehow weaken him, we just might have enough time to overpower him." Hatter my genius husband said. "Now, that kind of thinking is more like it!" Mom agreed. and then we set our plan in motion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days later we were set and ready to bring Dodo down. "OK so lets go over the plan one more time" both Hatter and I said at the same time. We both looked and each other and started to laugh hysterically. When the laughter had subsided I continued "So, mom and I will distract Dodo and his guards while you and Jack slip past and sneak into the elevator. Once you get down to the ground floor, you guys will then wait until mom and I meet you down there. Once we meet up with each other, we make our way to Dodo's room and finish him off." I conclude. "Wait a tick, I might have a better idea, what if Carole acts interested romantically in Dodo and starts to date him. Then when the time is right, we strike! See, we are still doing your brilliant plan but with just a little extra step or two. What do you think?" Hatter ended. "Surprisingly enough" Jack answered first "that is actually a pretty good plan, I must say, I am surprised you just came up with that yourself" "Me too" Added Mom "that is the best plan I have ever heard, I just hope I can do it justice and make Wonderland proud." "Alice sweetheart, what do you say?" Hatter questioned. So I look over at my ex-boyfriend and my mother, then at my Wonderful husband. Take a deep breath and say "I think" pause. "That my husband just might be the most brilliant man in Wonderland. I love it! It's the perfect plan" I answered. Getting more and more excited about it by the minute.

So the next day, we all coached mom in everything Wonderland and Dodo, and set out our plan. Mom was going to go to Dodo asking him for a position as his secretary. We walked her down to the elevator in front of Dodo's building and gave her instructions. In the meantime, Hatter, Jack, and I were hiding behind a tree waiting for mom's return. Two hours go by and all of a sudden we see this shadowy figure approach our tree, so we go to the other side of the tree when we realize its mom. "Mom! So how'd it go?" I asked. "Well, I'm hired! He wants me to start tomorrow at 10 sharp!" mom answered. After the cheers died down we went home to the house Hatter and I shared and planned our next group of strategies.

After about a week of Mom getting closer to Dodo, mom told us something that could finally get us ready to make our move. One night after a late night at "work" Dodo asked Mom out for a drink. So 3 hours and 9 drinks later Dodo confessed to Mom that he is utterly, 100%, totally and madly in love with Mom and that he wants to marry her. (Yes, my mother is that good, that she can get a man to fall in love with her after a week). I think it's just about the time for us to make our move. So I consult the others to see what they think.

"So what do you guys think? Shall we make our move" I asked the gang the next morning. Mom spoke first "Well, I think we are just about ready" "Carole's right" Jack agreed "I mean if he wants to marry her already then we know his weakness. Beautiful and intelligent women." Jack added. "Ok then here is what we will do, as soon as Dodo proposes to Carole we strike! In the meantime, Alice, Jack and I will prepare for the big fight." Hatter added. "Actually that's not a bad idea honey, let's do that. Everyone agree?" I asked. "You bet I do. I mean what are a few more days or even weeks. I can suffer through till then" Mom agreed a little too cheerily I noticed. "Jack? Thoughts? Do you agree?" I asked jack. "Yeah sure, that's fine" Jack said sounding a little distracted. "OK it's settled then. Mom, while you are "at work" we will prepare." I said taking charge. "Ah Alice, I will have to go to the palace for a bit. I've got some important business to take care of that cannot wait any longer" Jack interrupted. "Oh ok jack, of course well you are the king of Wonderland after all, you have a sense of duty. Ok then go and you can meet up with us later" I said. "Are you sure Alice? I just don't want you to feel like I am abandoning you all" Jack said. "Absolutely Hatter and I will catch you up later if need be" I answered. "Splendid, I really appreciate it Alice" Jack replied. We all said out goodbyes to Jack and off we went our separate ways; Mom to work, Jack to the palace, and Hatter and I into out bedroom to get changed and ready to work.

Later that day, the three of us were in the backyard taking turns practicing our fighting moves. We are practicing everything from combat to karate to sword fighting. Pulling out all the stops so we are ready for anything and everything. So I take a break and watch the guys duke it out. Meanwhile, my mind starts to wander. My Hatter has some nice moves; the way he moves his slim torso to dodge Jack's punches, the way he opens his mouth when he does get punched in the face, the way his muscles flex when he is punching someone, those strong hands as they block his opponent, the way his hands move when he is doing one of his hat tricks as a distraction. I am just about to feel like putty when Jack brings me back to reality. "Alice, its your turn to have a go" Oh ok, coming!" I call back. As I walk up to my husband I say to him "Come on hunny, show me what you got" "Oh don't worry my little oyster. When I'm done with you, you are going to have to stay in bed for at least a week" Hatter replied. "Well we will just see about that won't we? " I answer back "I guess we will darling, oh and bring it on" Hatter egged. So we began our challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_It wasn't until two weeks later when Dodo finally got up the nerve to ask my mother to marry him. So the time has finally come to make our move. As the three of us were waiting to sneak into Dodo's (mom was inside already). Jack confessed something to us. "I have something to confess to you both, you know a week ago when I had to leave to go back to the palace for important business? " "Yeah" Hatter and I both say. "Well, the important business was my marriage to the Duchess. I think the duties of royal life and me always coming over to your place all the time, is getting to her. Everything is fine for now but I know that as soon as this is all over it will get much better" Jack confessed. "I see. Well, Thank you for telling us Jack and Good luck, I know how much you love and care for one another" I say trying to be supportive. "Ok! Now that that's over. How much longer are we suppose to wait for her? " Hatter questions. "Well, Mom is going to send a text message when the time is right and clear. Speak of the devil, here she is now. She says the close is clear and the time is now. Ok so on three we make our way in" I explain. "Wait a minute love, are we moving on three or after three" Hatter wondered. "We move on three" Jack replies clearly annoyed at Hatter for even thinking such a thing let alone speaking it out loud. "Ok, all together now, one, two, three!" We all say and charge towards the entrance where we are met by four guards at the door._

_So I judo chop the one at the back of the neck, while Hatter elbows one meanwhile punching the other in the face. In the meantime Jack leg sweeps around, and kicks the last guard to the ground. When we are all finished all four guards flat on their asses with their backs to the floor. So we rush into the elevator, push the blue button to make the elevator move and away we go into the next part of our plan to meet mom._

"_The next stop, __the fourth floor, Dodo's office" the computer lady over the intercom of the bus elevator announces. "Wow! Dodo has really advanced the technology in this elevator. Whatever happened to Duck?" Hatter wonders. The elevator stops abruptly __at our stop, and I went flying into Hatter's lap. "Sorry about that honey" I say with a sly smirk on my face. "No problem love, I can help you out with that if you like" Hatter replies. "Oh brother! Guys, now is not the time, come on" Jack says rolling his eyes at us. _

_When we got off the elevator we were greeted by not only my mother in a chair all tied up but Dodo and Owl as well who has a gun pointed at mom. "Well, well, what have we here? The plot thickens. My, my, all of you are just in time for the show!" Dodo says with a gun pointed at us. "I would have thought that after our last encounter that neither of you would want to show your face around here again. But then Carole here confessed it all to me and it all suddenly became clear." Dodo explains._

"_As order of the King of Wonderland, I command you to let us go" Jack tries. Dodo just laughs at Jack. "Nice try your highness, but I'm not afraid of you or anyone for that matter. In fact, you're the reason I even decided to get justice for the way your mother was dealt with. Justice must be served and righted!" Dodo explains. "Justice has already been served. The Queen of Hearts is in the real world being treated like an average person, living in squalor and being reduced to mopping floors of a grocery store. So just let us go and you will never have to see us again. There can be peace in Wonderland once again" Hatter negotiates. "Yes well, that's all well and good but what about my other problem? Where you had the woman I love lie to me for months. To have her apply as my secretary just to get close to me and find out what my weakness was. So you can stop me from claiming war on the kingdom" Dodo turns to mom. "I really fell in love with you Carole, I wanted to marry you! _Can you believe you that! I thought I loved everything about you ,but now I see that I know nothing about you. _Owl! Take her out!" I have to do something; I can't just stand here and do nothing, so I say "No! Stop! Wait! What if it wasn't all a lie? What if my mother, really does love you for real? What if I told you that it may have started out as all an act but I can see in her eyes that whenever she talks about you, her eyes would twinkle, even for a little bit. I recognize it as my own whenever, I see or talk to Hatter. It's the same look I had when I first fell in love with Hatter. Just give her a chance to show you the real Carole without all the lies, deceit and pretenses. Now, will you please just let us go and be with my mother, if that is what you so wish" I conclude. When I was done Dodo broke down and lowered his gun. Then he told Owl to lowers hers. Then he went over to my mother, untied her, and gave her the tightest embrace I have ever seen._

_Back at home the next day, Mom was packing in the guest room to go to Dodo's. This morning Dodo called Mom and asked her to move in with him. She couldn't say yes fast enough. Right away she started to get her stuff together and pack. Hatter and I emerge from our bedroom and knock on Mom's door. "Mom! Mom!" I call "Mrs. Hamilton! Come on out, Alice and I want to talk to you" Hatter calls. "What is it? And call me Carole for heaven's sake Hatter!" Mom answers just as she is coming out of her room. "Come sit" I gesture to the sofa. "Alright! Don't rush me!" Mom shouts. We all sit down and Hatter and I look at each other and then we look at Mom. "Mom, we don't know how to tell you this" I start. "You see, Alice and I well, uh" Hatter stammers "What Hatter is trying to say mom is that well, we're going to have a baby, Hatter and I" I announce. "Oh darling! That is wonderful! Oh! Congrats you two! I am so happy for you!" Mom thrills "You are?" Hatter asks looking surprised. "Well of course I am; why wouldn't I be?" "Well, because I thought you hated me, that's why" Hatter pointed out. "No, no, no. how can I hate you? You keep saving my Alice's life again and again. You clearly love my daughter more than anyone would ever know. You even brought me an unexpected love of my life with an unexpected man. A man who gave me back a feeling I have not felt for at least ten years. So does that answer your question Hatter?" Hatter is speechless all he can do is nod. Mom goes on "I have never been happier not only for myself but for you two beautiful people as well." After more hugs and kisses we all lived happily ever after._

_Fin_


End file.
